


Is This Love

by dsynmi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Feels, M/M, Songfic
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsynmi/pseuds/dsynmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius kärsi kamalasta musiikkimausta – tai sen puutteesta. Remus Lupinilla ja Walburga Mustalla oli sittenkin jotain yhteistä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Is This Love on kokoelma vanhojen biisien inspiroimia lyhyehköjä Sirius/Remus-oneshotteja. 
> 
> Disclaimer: En omista Pottereita!

_”Half past twelve and I’m watching the late show in my flat all alone,_  
_How I hate to spend the evening on my own…_  
_Autumn winds blowing outside the window as I look around the room,_  
_and it makes me so depressed to see the gloom…”_

Remuksen huulilta karkasi toivoton, kovaääninen – ja ehkä hieman mielenosoituksellinenkin – huokaisu. Mies tuijotti apaattisesti kattoa askeettisen makuuhuoneensa sängyllä ja kuunteli poikaystävänsä intohimoista laulantaa. Sitten Remus sulki silmänsä, kääntyi mahalleen ja hautasi kasvonsa tyynyihin.

Siriuksen kuukauden takaisesta syntymäpäivästä lähtien heidän yhteisessä asunnossaan oli raikunut musiikki lähes _taukoamatta,_ ja huomattavan (sekä huolestuttavan) usein Remus tunnisti sen korvia raastavan mölinän _Abba_ n tuotannoksi.

Kaiken pahan alku ja juuri oli se perhanan vinyylisoitin, jonka Remus oli mennyt ostamaan poikaystävälleen syntymäpäivälahjaksi. Se oli ollut suuri virhe. Jälkeenpäin ajateltuna Remus oli varma tulleensa joko huumatuksi, hulluksi tai jonkun erittäin sadistisen henkilön langettaman komennuskirouksen uhriksi, sillä Siriuksen kamala musiikkimaku oli ollut hänen tiedossaan jo vuosikaudet, eikä hän olisi täysissä sielun ja ruumiin voimissa voinut ikinä erehtyä ostamaan Siriukselle lahjaksi _musiikkisoitinta_.

 _”Rakkaus saa ihmisen tekemään outoja asioita”,_ Lily oli huvittuneesti todennut, kun Remus oli taannoin karannut Siriuksen säestämää _Mamma Mia_ a evakkoon naisen ja Jamesin luokse ja esittänyt komennuskirousteoriansa näillekin.

Myös James oli osallistunut pilkantekoon lohkaisemalla _”Sirius onkin melkoinen Dancing Queen.”,_ mikä oli saanut Lilyn nauramaan vedet silmissään.

” _Naurakaa vain_ ”, Remus oli todennut ja kääntynyt takaisin Lilyn puoleen. _”Kuvittele Jamesin herättävän sinut aamuyöstä laulamalla korvaasi ’Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight’. Melkoinen tunnelmantappaja.”  
_

_"Kuutamo, nyt tuli liikaa informaatiota!”_

_There's not a soul out there, no one to hear my prayer…_  
_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight,_  
_won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?_  
_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight,_  
_take me through the darkness to the break of the day!”_

“Laita se musiikki pois ja tule tänne sieltä!” Remus huudahti ja kääntyi takaisin selälleen. ”Naapurit soittavat pian valkotakkiset hakemaan sinut pois! …Tai pikemminkin minut”, hän jatkoi mutisten.

Siriuksen laulanta keskeytyi hetkeksi, mutta vain hetkeksi – tämä kai pysähtyi miettimään keitä valkotakkiset mahtoivat olla – kunnes seuraava säkeistö alkoi kaikua heidän vielä kovin tyhjässä asunnossaan, ja mikäli se edes oli mahdollista, vieläkin ponnekkaammin.

Vaikka he olivatkin asuneet ensimmäisessä yhteisessä keskellä jästi-Lontoota sijainneessa kodissaan jo pari kuukautta, sieltä löytyi vain kaikki välttämätön, sillä kumpikaan heistä ei varsinaisesti ollut mikään suuri sisustusintoilija. Remus oli pienestä pitäen elänyt sangen vaatimattomasti, eikä oikeastaan tarvinnut muuta kuin sängyn ja välineet teen keittämistä varten. Ja hätätilanteessa ilman niitäkin pärjäsi. Sirius taas ei tiennyt jästikodeista saati niiden sisustamisesta yhtikäs mitään mutta kieltäytyi kuitenkin hankkimasta sinne mitään velhomaailmaan viittaavaakaan. Heidän materiaalinen omaisuutensa koostui siis oikeastaan vain kitisevästä sängystä, muutamasta kirjasta ja kattilasta, Siriuksen _Triumph Bonneville_ sta sekä vinyylisoittimesta.

Remuksen yllätykseksi Sirius kuitenkin sammutti kuin sammuttikin soittimensa ja käveli makuuhuoneeseen. Remus siirtyi sängyllä hieman sivummalle niin, että Sirius mahtui kaatumaan hänen viereensä, mutta sen sijaan, että tämä olisi niin tehnyt, mies rojahtikin makaamaan Remuksen päälle ja painoi nälkäiset huulensa poikaystävänsä kaulaa vasten, mikä sai pienen äännähdyksen karkaamaan Remuksen huulilta.

Remus puhalsi Siriuksen mustia hiuksia pois kasvoiltaan, kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille ja totesi: ”Yksikin ’ _Gimme gimme gimme’,_ ja Anturajalka siirtyy ulkoruokint- _Ah!_ "


	2. I Was Made For Lovin' You

Vaikka kaikki merkit olivat (ainakin Remuksen mielestä) olemassa, kukaan ei ollut tajunnut hänen ja Siriuksen välisen suhteen olevan jotakin paljon vahvempaa, merkityksellisempää ja _maagisempaa_ kuin lähes kymmenen vuotta jatkunut luja ystävyys. Eivätkä he Siriuksen kanssa olleet koskaan kokeneet sen suurempaa tarvetta tuoda asiaa ilmi.

Toki Lily ja James – varsinkin Lily – viljelivät ahkerasti rohkeitakin vitsejä heidän yhteiselostaan ja siitä, kuinka he käyttäytyivät kuin mikäkin vanha aviopari, mutta edes rohkeimman leikinlaskun lomassa Remus ei ollut koskaan harkinnut kakistavansa ulos, että Lilyn ja Jamesin vitsit olivat hänelle totisinta totta.

Ei sen jälkeen, kun James ja Lily olivat eräänä hyisenä tammikuisena iltana ilmoittaneet Lilyn olevan siunatussa tilassa, ja myöhemmin sinä samana hyisenä _yönä_ Remus oli kuullut enemmän ja vähemmän päihtyneen Jamesin sähähtävän enemmän ja vähemmän päihtyneelle Siriukselle: ” _Anturajalka, olen tosissani. Ei Kuutamo voi pestä kalsareitasi lopunikäänsä_!”

Sirius oli näyttänyt myrkyn nielleeltä, ja muuta siitä keskustelusta Remus ei ollut kuullutkaan.

Sinä samana _tulentäyteisenä_ aamuyönä, kun he olivat jo kotona ja pedissä, Remus oli löytänyt itsensä keskeltä Siriuksen intohimoisten suudelmien hyökkäystä vinyylisoittimen tutun melodian soidessa taustalla.

 _I was made for lovin' you baby,_  
_You were made for lovin' me_  
_And I can't get enough of you baby_  
_Can you get enough of me?_

”Minä en halua ketään muuta, Remus _”,_ Remus kuuli Siriuksen kuiskaavan ja tunsi pienen näykkäyksen korvassaan. ”Sinä olet se minulle.”

Remus kuljetti kätensä Siriusten pitkien silkkisten mustien hiusten läpi ja painoi kasvonsa niitä vasten.

 _I was made for lovin' you baby,_  
_You were made for lovin' me_  
_And I can give it all to you baby_  
_Can you give it all to me?_


	3. Stayin' Alive

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man, no time to talk_  
_Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around since I was born_  
_And now it's all right, it's ok, and you may look the other way_  
_We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man_

Jamesin ja Lilyn ilouutisen jälkeen kaikki muuttui. Eikä välttämättä huonompaan suuntaan, _ei_ , vaikka Sirius oli vakaasti sitä mieltä aluksi ollutkin. Tosiasia vain yksinkertaisesti oli se, että heidän kaikkien – _myös Siriuksen_ – oli joskus aikuistuttava.

Kyllähän Remus tiesi, että Sirius tunsi äärettömän suurta kaipuuta takaisin keskelle menneisyyden hulvatonta hauskanpitoa ja jännittäviä seikkailuja. Mutta kaiken sen sodan aikaansaaman epävarmuuden ( _ja pelon_ ) keskellä Remus itse ei osannut enää kaivata niitä hetkiä, vaan niistä oli tullut hänelle vain hyvin rakkaita mutta kovin kaukaisia lapsuusmuistoja vanhoista ja hyvistä ajoista.

Sirius oli aina kaivannut _vapautta_ ; elämää ilman rajoja ja vastuuta ja muiden asettamia odotuksia ja sääntöjä. Eikä se Remuksen mielestä ollut mikään ihme, kun otti huomioon, minkälaisissa olosuhteissa Sirius oli varttunut. Mutta aikuisuus ei ollut tehnyt Siriuksesta vapaata kuin taivaan lintu, vaan se oli Siriukselle vankila siinä missä niin Kalmanhanaukio 12 kuin Tylypahkakin olivat olleet.

Kun he olivat valmistuneet Tylypahkasta, Sirius olisi halunnut lähteä ulkomaille. Omien sanojensa mukaan _”Jonnekin kauas, jossa on palmuja ja hiekkarantoja ja aurinko paistaa koko ajan ja on aina lämmin ja halpaa tuliviskiä.”_

Kaukaisten aurinkorantojen sijasta he olivat kuitenkin päätyneet jo parhaat päivänsä nähneeseen kaksioon keskelle Lontoon värikkäimpiä jästiasuinalueita ( _”Taloudellisista syistä, totta kai”_ , Remus oli kiirehtinyt selventämään huolestuneille vanhemmilleen) _._ Heidän asuntonsa yläpuolella asui porukka, jota jästit kutsuivat termillä _huumehörhöt_ , ja alakerrassa oli pubi, jota Remuksen äiti kutsui nimellä _vanha räkälä_. Sirius oli kuitenkin vihdoin ja viimein tyytyväinen, joten Remuskin oli.

 _Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_  
_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_  
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_  
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive_

Sinä toukokuisena iltana Siriuksen vinyylisoitin soitti varsin tarttuvaa _Bee Gees_ iä. Remus istui olohuoneen mustalla, samettisella sohvalla ja katseli kattoa mietteliäästi. Sirius makasi samaisella sohvalla pää hänen sylissään ja hyräili musiikin tahtiin. Remuksen sormet hakeutuivat automaattisesti Siriuksen pitkiin mustiin hiuksiin, ja hän alkoi haroa niitä hellästi.

”Nämä pitäisi leikata”, hän totesi hetken päästä.

”Hmm?”

”Nämä pitäisi leikata.”

Ne olivat pitemmät kuin koskaan aikaisemmin ja pian jo _naurettavan_ pitkät. Sirius joutui yhä useammin solmimaan ne kiinni mitä hullunkurisimmilla tavoilla, sillä niiden latvat hipoivat jo kyynärpäitä ja ne olivat lähes aina tiellä. Sirius oli pitänyt hiuksensa pitkinä niin kauan kuin Remus vain jaksoi muistaa, mutta tätä nykyä se vaikutti vanhan tottumuksen sijasta olevan ennemminkin jonkin sortin kannanotto – tai jopa _protesti_.

Sirius loi tuiman katseen Remukseen harmailla, puhuttelevilla silmillään. ”Alat kuulostaa äidiltäni”, tämä totesi synkästi ja nousi ylös natisevalta sohvalta. Sitten Sirius käveli eteiseen, veti rakkaan nahkatakkinsa ylleen ja jatkoi lähes _mielenosoituksellisesti_ : ”Ainakin teillä on jotain yhteistä!”

Sitten Sirius poistui asunnosta ovet paukkuen ja Remus huokaisi syvään. Muutaman minuutin kuluttua Remus kuuli kuinka Sirius potkaisi moottoripyöränsä alhaalla käyntiin.

 _Well now, I get low and I get high and if I can't get either, I really try_  
_Got the wings of heaven on my shoes, I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose_  
_You know it's all right, it's ok - I'll live to see another day_  
_We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man_

Siriuksen lapsellinen kiukuttelu jatkui läpi kevään. Ei se kokoaikaista toki ollut, sillä Remus oli kaikkien niiden viikkojen (ja riitojen) jälkeen oppinut tehokkaasti välttelemään aiheita, jotka sen laukaisivat.

Remus yritti, _todella yritti_ , ymmärtää Siriuksen käytöstä, mutta ei hänkään jaksanut loputtomiin. Sirius oli pitänyt hänelle mykkäkoulua jo viikon ajan eli heidän viimeisimmästä sanaharkastaan lähtien, eikä Remuksella ollut aikomustakaan tehdä asian suhteen mitään. Eikä sillä, että hän olisi edes pystynyt, sillä killan asioiden hoitaminen oli pitänyt heidän molemmat niin kiireisinä, että he tuskin olivat ehtineet edes nähdä toisiaan.

Remus kuuli, kuinka ulko-ovi kävi, mutta nosti katseensa _Päivän profeetasta_ vasta sitten, kun Sirius oli astellut olohuoneeseen ja istuutunut alas sohvalle aivan Remuksen viereen. Remus käänsi katseensa poikaystäväänsä ja tajusi, että Sirius näytti todella oudolta. Miehen kasvot olivat väsyneet ja kalpeat – jokseenkin huonovointiset – ja tämän silmistä heijastui tyhjä katse. Ennen kuin Remus ehti edes tajuta, mitä oli tekemässä, hän oli jo pyyhkäissyt mustat suortuvat Siriuksen kasvoilta tämän korvan taakse ja painanut kätensä poikaystävänsä otsalle. Se oli viileä, joten ei tällä ainakaan kuumetta ollut.

Sitten Sirius tarttui Remusta tiukasti ranteesta ja laski hänen kätensä syliinsä.

”Anna anteeksi”, Sirius kuiskasi hetken päästä, mikä sai kaikki Remuksen hälytyskellot soimaan. Hän oli kuullut Siriuksen lausuvan ne sanat suurin piirtein vain yhden kerran aikaisemmin, ja se oli tapahtunut silloin, kun Remus oli ollut lähellä tappaa Kalkaroksen Siriuksen typeryyden takia. ”Olen ollut täysi idiootti.”

Remus tunsi Siriuksen tiukentavan otetta kädestään. ”Niin totta vie oletkin. Mikä sai sinut vihdoin ja viimein huomaamaan sen meille kaikille muille selvän tosiasian?” Remus vitsaili, vaikka katsoi Siriusta edelleenkin hyvin huolestuneesti.

Sirius painoi päänsä Remuksen olkapäälle, eikä sanonut hetkeen mitään. Sitten tämä totesi: ”Minun täytyy pyytää anteeksi myös Jamesilta. Ja Lilyltä. Heti tänään.” Siriuksen ääni särkyi hieman, mutta tämä yritti peittää asian yskäisemällä.

Remus alkoi toden teolla huolestua. ”Sirius, mitä on tapahtunut?”

”Reg on kuollut”, Sirius totesi, eikä ollut koskaan näyttänyt yhtä eksyneeltä.

 _Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me_  
_Somebody help me, yeah_  
_Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah_


End file.
